Shattered, Broken
by Rupe
Summary: Roxas was rejected by Sora. Sora wants to fix that. Yaoi, SoRoku, Xena is mentioned :D T for later chapters


**Title: **Shattered, Broken

**Summary: **Roxas was rejected my Sora. Sora wants to fix that. Yaoi, SoRoku, Xena is mentioned :D

**Hey! Anway, I've decided to try superbly hard with this fic. If you don't review, this will go on HIATUS until EVERY READER HAS REVEIWED. I'm not joking.**

**[hr]**

The cold. I've gotten used to the cold, since I live in the coldest place. Someone's heart. My name is Roxas. I am the Nobody of Sora. He was always the hero. Him and Riku. Oh, how I hate Riku. It's his fault I'm in here anyway. I didn't have a choice.

If he had asked me to help his friend, I would've said yes, but the fact he forced me made me want to defy him and not go.

The glass beneath me. It's very sensitive. A most pressure of movements might make it break or shatter or flip.

"Break." My voice cracks as I want the thing to break. "Please…break." My voice starts to wobble. I miss Xena, she was my best friend, except Axel of course. Xena, Axel and I. Not Xion. I never liked Xion. I guess I felt some kindness towards her but she was ever-so annoying.

Suddenly, I feel the glass crack. I panic. "No, no, no!" But it shatters. I feel the glass slice my skin as I try to desperately hold onto something.

I hit something soft, my eyes flicker and I see three people crowd around me, there panicked voices are muffled, and there faces fuzzy. I can't, stay awake much longer.

[hr]

I guess I was surprised when I woke, on a bed. It had been two years since I felt anything but glass, and I inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. I try to sit up, but the cuts on my back sting. I hiss.

"Roxas! Your awake!" I groan, I recognise that voice…no…it can't be.

"Sora?" I whisper. Open my eyes and see the brunette trying to pull me up. "What happened?" Sora crossed his arms.

"You tell me. One minute I'm on the beach with Kairi and Riku and the next minute I'm on the floor with a gut-wrenching pain and then your in front of me…crying and bleeding and having some sort of fit!" I shrug.

"Guess the glass broke…" I muttered. Sora cocked his head before running to the door.

"Kairi! Riku!" He calls. I sit up properly and rub my face. I heard the heavy footsteps and the next minute, Riku and Kairi are asking Sora questions.

"Roxas." Riku hissed, before grabbing me by the collar. I hiss and wince at my cuts. He shakes me.

"Do you know how much pain you put him through? He could have died! For what? A NOBODY!" Sora yelps at Riku as the same pain goes through him.

"Riku! Stop! Can't you see your hurting both of them!" Riku instantly lets go of me, and I fall back on the floor, hitting my head against the skirting board.

"Its ok, Kairi, Riku's right." I announce. Three sets of eyes rest on me. I hold up my hand. "I guess I have to go back now, anyway." My hand starts to fade, a few glitters rise off me. Sora's eyes widen and he runs towards me.

"NO Roxas! You can't just go! You can't! You just can't!" He grips my hand and holds onto me for dear life, cradling my head as it's pushed into his chest.

"I can't Sora. All I do is bring pain. You shut me out, Sora. Riku is right. I don't belong here."

The next thing I know, I'm back on the glass.

The familiar breeze nips at my skin, attacking me inside out.

_**Sora**_

I glare at Riku. He shrugs. "What? I spoke the truth!" I ball my hands into fists and hit against his chest.

"No! Riku! He was scared and in pain and he felt as cold as an ice cube!" Kairi pulled me off Riku and held me into her.

"Listen to me, Sora. I know how you can bring Roxas back. I speak to Namine all the time. Just, when you go to sleep, think of Roxas. Visual him in your mind, and he'll come."

_**Later**_

I decided I was going to get Roxas. I closed my eyes and pictured everything about him. His face, his eyes, his nose, his mouth and his hands, his clothes. I had a 3-d Roxas inside my head, I listened for him.

A few minutes later, something heavy lands on me. I groan and then I laugh and smile and cuddle Roxas close to me.

"You ARE NEVER going ANYWHERE EVER AGAIN!" I laughas Roxas shivers. He seems stuck for words, so I do actions for him. I take off his shoes and shirt and trousers and wrap him up tight inside the blankets. He sighs happily. I look at the time and yawn myself. I throw on a t-shirt before I snuggle into my pillow.

"Sora?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"Thankyou." I listen to the deep breathing of him, my hands itching to touch his blonde spikes, to hold him close. I secretly always loved Roxas. He was me, so the perfect person I would fall in love with.

"Roxas?"

"Ngggh…Sora….don't you ever sleep?" I laughed.

"I was just wondering if I could hold you? I don't want you disappearing again." He laughed and faced me.

"I'm your Nobody, right?"

"What's that got to-"

"I belong to you." I smile and hold the petite boy in my arms.

"Your more then just my Nobody. I love you, Rox. Always have, always will."

Roxas snuggled into my neck. He was my nobody. I loved him, more then my life.

"I love you too, Sora. Always have, always will."

[hr]

Awww. Fluffy fluff fluff fluff.

Sorry it's rushed, I have boarding school tomorrow so expect a new chapter later this month!

Xena x


End file.
